


Экзорцизм

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Каково это - понять, что ты, отдавший религии все, одержим? И знать, что спасения тебе не видать, ибо демон слишком силен? Но надежда - кислота, что разъедает душу.





	Экзорцизм

**Author's Note:**

> Santonica, спасибо. Без тебя этого бы не было.
> 
> Признаки бесноватости: странное поведение, галлюцинации, беспокойство при чтении кем-то молитв, совершении религиозных обрядов.  
> Непереносимость воды, особенно святой.  
> Обнаружение способностей к левитации, телекинеза, пирокинеза, навязчивые мысли о самоубийстве, отсутствие чувства стыда.

Лежать в комнате ужасного постоялого двора удовольствие со всех сторон сомнительное. Особенно, если твои руки крепко связаны в запястьях и примотаны к изголовью, а лодыжки связаны между собой и ты почти не можешь пошевелиться. Но Джироламо не жаловался. Он тяжело дышал носом, сжимая зубами тряпичный кляп, и, прикрыв глаза вспоминал, как же он дошел до этого. Как вышло так что он, граф Риарио лежит полностью обездвиженный в таком клоповнике и ждет чуда. 

Чуда? Да разве же бывают эти самые чудеса? Разве случались они в твоей жалкой жизни? Черт, как же хочется пить, горло сухое, словно только что он совершил переход пустыни, а руки и ноги ледяные, и кажется, что их веревка стянула слишком сильно, и кровь совсем перестала в них поступать. Как он тут оказался? Да, на память в таких делах рассчитывать не стоило. И спросить не у кого — рядом ни души. Вопрос о том что делать больше не возникает в голове, хотя должен бы. Он так устал, что хочется сдаться и больше не бороться за ясность сознания. Но есть то, что доводит его до отчаянья снова и снова и заставляет возвращаться разум в собственное тело.

Ненависть. 

Обжигающая.

Горячая.

Искренняя.

Она вела его почти всю его жизнь. Она делала из него того, кем он являлся до этого дня. С самого детства его самым сильным чувством была ненависть. 

Он помнил себя в детстве, когда никакие сильные чувство, кроме веры и любви к Господу Всемогущему не трогали его юную душу. Но эти два чувства не могли сравниться с третьим, что преследовало его тогда каждый день, час и минуту. Чувство, от которого будущий граф не мог избавиться, с которым не мог примириться. Чувство, разрушающее личность ребенка, которым был когда-то. Но был ли? Сейчас уже и не упомнить точно. Чувство полного и беспросветного одиночества.

С самого детства он был одинок, потому как жаждал попасть в рай. Амбициозность вылилась в глубокую веру, фанатизм направленный на служению господу и глубокой веры в то, что высшая справедливость существует. Но это не помогало стать ему ближе к сверстникам, не смотря на то, что желание столь же велико, как и любовь к Богу. Но как может тот, кто был примером для подражания стать другом? 

Одиночество его не знало границ, он не чувствовал, что может подойти хоть к кому-то и не быть осмеянным взамен. Он не видел в монастыре никого. Кому можно открыться, кроме самого Господа, в чьем Доме он находился столько времени. Однако любому одиночеству однажды приходит конец, и его одиночество тоже отошло на второй план. Он отлично помнил этот день, день, когда Святой Отец взял его с собой, дабы юнец учился изгонять демонов.

Одержимая была блудницей, а потому с собой настоятель взял всего одного ученика — самого лучшего. Того, кого никогда не ругали и не отчитывали, того, кто был образцом. Конечно Джироламо, что прежде не покидал монастыря, и уж тем более не бывал в подобных заведениях очень впечатлило это путешествие.

— Джироламо, запомни, — говорил святой отец, — наипервейший признак бесноватости — гнев и ярость. Если в твоей душе поселиться гнев, которого ты не сможешь удержать, это сделает твою душу уязвимой для Дьявола. А там, куда мы едем, ярость и похоть всегда живут рука об руку, потому в притонах одержимость часта. 

Юный послушник слушал внимательно, стараясь отпечатать в памяти каждое слово, сказанное пастором. Однако, сам обряд экзорцизма не затронул душу Джироламо так, как увиденный им мальчишка, что перед публичным домом показывал фокусы и зазывал людей посмотреть на них. На его лице играла широкая улыбка, и он выглядел таким жизнерадостным и располагающим, что казалось он — это отблеск солнца. Загорелые пальцы перебирали шарики, а звонкий мальчишеский голос вещал:

— Подходите и посмотрите! Фокусы от великого и несравненного Орсо! Смотрите и не пожалеете! Таким фокусам сам Господь Бог подивится!

— Бог знает все! Он создал мир и ничему не удивляется. — Возмущенно отозвался Джироламо, на миг едва ли не задыхаясь от возмущения. Как он мог сказать такое про Бога, про великого Творца, что сотворил все совершенно. 

— Не удивляется? Как же! Посмотри сам, а после решай!

Послушник нахмурился и почти выкрикнул:

— И видеть ничего не хочу! Быть такого не может! Ты просто лгун! — В голове всплыли слова, слышанные однажды от брата Джафера, ругающегося с другими послушниками, и он выкрикнул их, не понимая их истинного значения. — Ты просто грязное лживое отродье, бесправный ублюдок!

Джироламо ощутил сильный удар в живот, и, согнувшись, ахнул от неожиданной боли. Второй удар последовал незамедлительно, но уже по лицу, и Джироламо попытался прикрыться, однако это оказалось бесполезно. Он никогда не дрался, он даже не представлял себе как это — когда тебя бьют. И, конечно же, он не представлял себе как нужно давать сдачи. Обиднее было то, что мальчишка, что напал на него был почти вдвое его младше, и вместе с тем — сильнее. 

— Господь покарает тебя... — проговорил Риарио, но его противник лишь звонко, а от того более мерзко засмеялся.

— Господь меня покарает? Да неужели! Еще скажи что он сейчас остановит меня! Как же!.

Смешок был куда обиднее физической боли, и в желании защитить то дорогое, что было в жизни послушника, он кинулся на обидчика, подражая его движениям. Его рука уже взметнулась в воздухе, но священник перехватил её, и, покачав головой, он поцокал языком.

— Джироламо, ну разве можно вести себя так? — в его голосе был бесконечный укор, который заставлял стыдиться себя так, будто он совершил непростительное. — Это ведь всего лишь мальчишка, а ты вдвое его старше. 

Старик словно и не видел, как синяк начинает набухать под глазом его послушника и он продолжал говорить что-то вдохновенно, отчитывая Джироламо, а тот на секунду обернувшись посмотрел на фокусника. Тот, насмешливо ухмыляясь поднял руку с зажатой и посверкивающей на шнурке вещью. Джироламо хватился за ворот и с ужасом обнаружил, что фокусник украл у него единственное, что было ему дорого. Его крест, что был с ним с самого детства, с тех самых пор, как его нашли на пороге монастыря.

Именно тогда в нем впервые вспыхнула ненависть. Такая сильная, жаркая и необузданная, что она затмила все чувства разом, отвратила от любви и словно накрыла его душу пеленой тихой, тогда ещё, ярости.

Пальцы поддавались плохо, но граф упорно пытался их размять. Всколыхнувшаяся в душе ненависть заставила его придти в себя ненадолго, и еще раз проверить, достаточно ли крепко он связан. Да, всё верно, ему не выпутаться, даже когда демон снова посетит его тело, он не сумеет вырваться, главное не потерять сознание, но ведь ему и без того, есть чем заняться, верно? Воспоминания о его первой ненависти почти вывели Риарио из блаженного забытья, в которое он продолжал опускаться медленно и печально. Стало быть, нужно продолжить.

И как он забыл, что именно ярость точит душу? Как он мог? Ну да, конечно. Ведь в то время ему не давало покоя, что какой-то мальчишка, что меньше его в два раза оказался сильнее его и тогда он стал желать изучать искусство боя. Он хотел научиться драться, давать сдачи, ведь на него снизошло знание, что он сам должен быть Карающей Дланью Всевышнего, ведь у него есть сила, а сила ниспослана на него не просто так. Ей обязательно должно быть применение, и это был Божий знак — его крестик в чужой руке. Символ, что чтобы вернуть то, что было ему дорого, он должен стать сильнее.

День и ночь он тренировался и учился быть сильнее, почти всегда жертвуя молитвой во славу силы и опыта. Он учился метать перья, ножи, вилки и все, что попадалось ему под руку, чтобы достичь меткости. Ему сказочно повезло найти лук с полупустым колчаном стрел и учиться стрелять упорно до тех пор, покуда все его стрелы не начали безошибочно находить цель. Он учился драться всем, чем только приходилось, граблями, вилами, он учился нападать и двигаться бесшумно. 

Воинское искусство, когда нет учителя и наставника постигается тяжело, но он был упорен в своем стремлении. Теперь он приходил лишь на утреннюю и вечернюю молитву, совсем мало спал и много работал над собой. Все его труды не проходили даром — он стал сильнее и смелее, и утвердился в вере, что Бог наставил его на сей путь.

Однажды, придя на молитву, Джироламо почувствовал, что зазубренные слова сползают с его языка неохотно, медленно, он словно забывал, что хотел сказать, не смотря на то, что эти самые слова он твердил с тех самых пор как научился говорить. Молитва вызывала у него странное желание покинуть это место, но Риарио был упрям. Он заставлял себя вдумываться в смысл каждого слова, проговаривать его четко и внятно. 

Послушник молился столько раз, чтобы изгнать это самое чувство неприятия. И тогда на время ему удалось с этим справиться. Джироламо решил, что весь следующий день он посветит не обучению искусства драки, а молитвам, чтобы навсегда изгнать это странное чувство, что поселилось в его груди, при звуках молитвы.

Однако этим планам не суждено было исполниться. Едва рассвело, и святой отец послал его с миссией в город — нужно было забрать какую-то вещь для прихода у кузнеца. Он уже и не помнил что нужно было забрать, но раз нужно, значит нужно. Путь до кузницы он преодолел довольно быстро. Мастер кузнечного дела отошел, чтобы принести заказ, и в это время, Джироламо услышал какой-то шум.

Спертое дыхание человека, не, кажется даже двух. В голове промелькнула мысль, что кому-то может быть плохо, и Риарио кинулся в небольшую комнатушку, из которой явственно слышались подобные звуки.

Но там никому не было плохо. Джироламо осознал свою ошибку почти что мгновенно, увидев два сплетенных тела, и, покраснев от стыда, пробормотал, направляясь прочь:

— Простите, я подумал что вам плохо.

— Нам хорошо, проходи прохожий, — отозвался наглый и совершенно бесстыжий и не смущенный голос. Риарио застыл, тембр показался ему знакомым. Он обернулся резко, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Не может быть! Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он лишился самого дорогого, и тот мальчишка наверняка куда-нибудь переехал или вырос или... На загорелой груди мелькнула искорка, и Джироламо понял, что не в силах сдержать свою ярость. Этот блеск он узнал бы из тысячи тысяч. Его нательный крест, что был украден!

— Слушай, иди нахер, — уже злее бросил мальчишка, раздраженный тем, что за его забавой открыто подсматривают. — Проваливай по своим делам и не мешай добрым людям трахаться или плати за зрелище.

— Вор! — Вскинулся Джироламо, чувствуя, что ненависть поглощает его сознание мгновенно.

— Святоша и девственник! — Насмешливо отозвался юнец, выпуская даму из рук, и натягивая штаны.

Послушник хотел кинуться на подлеца с кулаками, ведь теперь он мог достойно дать сдачи, но ему не повезло споткнуться о какую-то железяку, брошенную поблизости и упасть. Обида всколыхнулась в душе, раздувая поднимающееся пламя ярости.

— Да ты неуклюжей беременной бабы! Так тебе никогда ни одна девка не даст! — Продолжал изгаляться голос, и Джироламо почувствовал, как ему смертельно хочется ощутить на своих руках чужую кровь. Почувствовать, как чужая жизнь бьется и затихает в его руках. Рывком поднявшись на ноги он кинулся было на вора, но голос кузнеца раздался за спиной и Риарио вздрогнул от неожиданности:

— Томаззо! Сколько раз я тебе, паршивцу, говорил, что нечего водить сюда девок! В другой раз вышвырну на улицу как и обещал — и чуть тише он добавил. — Ваш заказ, господин.

Риарио отдал деньги, забирая огромный и тяжелый крест, что нужен был в церкви, и глянул зло на насмешника, чувствуя, что сейчас ничего не сможет сделать.

— Благодарю. — ответил он, не глядя на кузнеца, и стараясь изо всех сил взять себя в руки. Боль прострелила ногу, но это было во благо. Такой ненависти к себе самому будущий граф еще никогда не испытывал, и боль помогала её оттянуть. Вслед ему раздалось удивленное и затихающее:

— Кровь! Откуда тут...Этот священник что же, ногу рассек о твою железяку?

Однако Джироламо не обратил на это никакого внимания. Боль в ноге была благостной болью, и это был первый раз, когда боль внутри приносила облегчение. Первый, но не последний. Всю ночь он провел в лазарете, где ему перетянули ногу, но он не сказал ни слова молитвы, а при звуках чужой, Риарио начинала бить дрожь. Теперь он видел иную цель — он стал сильнее, но его противник сделал тысячу шагов вперед, и чтобы обогнать его, придется избавиться от неопытности в таких делах, и перестать быть объектом для насмешек. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо когда-либо еще раз посмеялся над тем, что он невинен. Нужно быть сильнее, гораздо сильнее.

Да, тогда лежа в лазарете он хотел именно этого, и все его мысли были сосредоточенны на этом, а потому, он даже не заметил, что внутри поднимались волны беспокойства от непрекращающихся молитв братьев. Он не заметил, как молитвы стали доставлять ему неудобства еще сильнее чем прежде, и конечно же он не вспомнил слова старого настоятеля сказанные не ему, но им услышанные:

— Обида — это то, что ломает нас сильнее, чем камни и раскаленное железо. Обида грызет нас изнутри, приводя в отчаянье, отчаянье разрушает нашу Веру. А если в тебе есть ненависть, то обида питает её лучше любого удобрения. Помни — обида делает тебя куда более слабым чем ярость, а значит демон может прокрасться в твою душу незамеченным. Беги от обиды как от смертельного врага. 

Да, вспомнить бы ему это тогда, и сколького он бы сумел избежать? Но ведь нет, будучи уверенным, что одним махом можно решить все проблемы, он решил тогда сделать все, чтобы стать лучшим и в этом. Сколько он трудился тогда, чтобы накопить на блудницу? И ведь ни на секунду не задумался, что с ним что-то не так. Что он все больше и больше избегает Дома Господнего, даже не замечал, но это было не столь важно, как его великие планы.

Тогда, помнится, он пришел в бордель совсем красный как рак и попросил самую опытную шлюху. Самая опытная не была молодой и прекрасной, но женщиной была толковой. Тогда, помнится, он не познал радостей плоти, но она втолковывала ему простые истины, как доставить удовольствие, как его получить, а он, как и прежде, в свою бытность образцовым учеником внимал каждому её слову, не позволяя советам пропасть. Он изгонял свою стыдливость, выспрашивая совершенно обо всем, но одна встреча не могла уместить столько, и, он приходил к ней несколько раз, узнавая все больше и больше, изгоняя стыдливость так, как мог только истинный фанатик.

И ему удалось это. Тогда он даже не задумался, что отсутствие стыда это тоже часть привлечения демона. Нет, в те времена он совсем не думал о том, что над ним могут однажды проводить экзорцизм.

Последним шагом в объятья демона стала простая вещь. Тогда, Папа Римский призвал его к себе на службу, награждая чином графа и землями и полномочиями, он дал вкусить ему той жизни, о которой прежде Джироламо мог только мечтать, но попросил за все же служить Риму. И первым поручением было убить женщину, что мешала Сиксту. Шлюха, которая оказалась неугодная господу. 

Тогда, он шел по улицам, выискивая её, очень внимательно. Она была немолода, и уже растеряла остатки былой красоты. Она зазывно смотрела на него, и он шел за ней, понимая, что убийство, это страшный грех. Но он жаждал быть частью чего-то великого, жаждал добиться совершенства в чем-либо и стать великим человеком, чье имя будет помнить история. И для этого ему нужно выполнить одно поручение. Одно, немаловажное поручение. 

Он до сих пор помнил запах её волос, помнил каждую черту её лица. Она была веселушкой, или представлялась таковой перед клиентами. Она продолжала улыбаться даже первые несколько мгновений, после того как его сильные руки стальной хваткой сжались вокруг её шеи. Несколько секунд, и вот он уже видит в её карих, почти черных как у него глаза узнавание. И он узнает её. Лицо его матери, той, с которой его отец согрешил, той, что привела его когда-то в этот мир. Той, что перешла дорогу Папе. Но что могла сделать плохого немолодая блудница? Ответ был прост, но Риарио не хотел в это верить, однако его руки сжимались только сильнее.

Свет жизни в чужих глазах погас, и он понял, что она знала, что он узнал её. И что до последней минуты она думала о том, как он мог — убить собственную мать. Тяжесть первого совершенного подобной тяжести греха упала на его душу подобно камню и раздавила Джироламо, не оставив от него ничего, ни крошки того послушника, что был когда-то. 

Он был оглушен этим, он был раздавлен осознанием того, какой же на самом деле мразью он является, но вместо того, чтобы замолить свои грехи он нашел себе оправдание — этого желал Бог. Но где-то внутри он знал, что это лишь отговорка, и это заставляло его желать смерти, играть на собственную жизнь и кидаться в самые опасные ситуации ради Рима и Папы.

Годы шли, а лучше ему не становилось. Его ненависть росла и крепла. Ненависть к себе, ненависть к людям, ненависть к тому мальчишке — Орсо-Томаззо. Он жил стараясь быть истинным графом, а потому, когда он в третий раз встретился с Зо, он даже не подал виду, что узнал его. А ведь он в третий раз проиграл ему тогда, когда вор в очередной раз сказал, что граф ничтожество и нечего такому хорошему мальчику марать об него руки, а после...

Что же было после?

Тогда, помниться, он хотел очистить свою душу и исповедаться. Он стоял у дверей церкви, но никак не мог войти. То он забывал, зачем сюда пришел, то поднимал ногу, но им овладевало беспокойство. В конце концов, тогда он впервые потерял свою память, когда решил разбежаться и преодолеть это препятствие. Уже у самых дверей церкви его сознание потухло, а когда вернулось, он обнаружил себя в дешевом борделе, предающимся греху с блудницами.

В другой раз капли святой воды при крещении ребенка упали на его руку, и он ощутил невыносимую боль, словно там была кислота, что разъедала руку. Хотелось кричать от боли, и ему потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не только не скривиться, но и не закричать. И в тот раз он пришел в сознание будучи едва ли не полностью погребенным в рыхлом кладбищенском чернозёме, лишь лицо было нетронуто землей.

Тогда он решил молиться, молится неистово, чтобы изгнать демона. Молиться, как тогда, в Доме Господнем, когда впервые ощутил, что забывает слова молитв, что он не может проговорить их полностью, и тогда он молился сквозь силу. Он держался до наступления полуночи, проговаривая каждое слово по молитвеннику и не позволяя себе сбиться хоть на секунду, что стоило ему неимоверных усилий. Но едва часы пробили полночь, его взор померк, и он понял что снова проиграл демону внутри, однако, едва ему удалось взять себя в руки, как граф увидел, что его молитвенник разодран в мелкие клочья, что весь пол усыпан обрывками, а некоторые из них зависли в воздухе и не хотят опускаться. 

Это было последним предупреждением, и Джироламо решил немедля просить экзорцизма. Поскольку переступить порога церкви он не мог, он написал братьям, чтобы те провели изгнание, а его доставили в церковь силой. Чего было бы проще? Братья согласились, к нему приехало десять священников, что за назначенную им плату вознамерились изгнать демона. Они ругались между собой в том, кто из них должен это сделать, но граф не выдержав склок заявил:

— Прежде докажите мне что вы настоящие экзорцисты, а после посмотрим!

Ближний к нему священник решил проблему просто — он плеснул графу в лицо святой водой, и та обожгла Джироламо как и в тот, прошлый раз. 

Он зарычал от боли и почувствовал внезапно, что не властен над своим телом. Белки в глазах почернели, а сами они вспыхнули алым, и Риарио мог только как сторонний наблюдатель видеть, как одной рукой ухватив священника за горло он вырвал глотку из шеи и его губы сами проговорили, ухмыляясь:

— Кто еще желает плеснуть в меня святой водой? — Священники опешили от подобного и принялись жаться друг к другу. — Ну же, не стесняйтесь.

Демон подходил к ним ближе и ближе.

— Вы ведь желаете изгнать меня, так давайте. 

Один из священников начал читать молитву, но дальше первых слов ему произнести не удалось — он схватился за собственное горло, а Джироламо понял, что сейчас в его сжатом кулаке дыхание этого несчастного. Священник забился в припадке и конвульсиях, и умер от удушения. 

— Ну же, господа. Вы ведь экзорцисты! Вы таких как я изгоняете каждый божий день! 

В голове Джироламо проскользнула чужая, холодная и склизкая мысль о том, что никто из них не выживет, и его разум померк. 

Тот случай был первым, когда он не терял сознания в мраке, когда демона говорил с ним, но он не мог отвечать. Но не последним. Едва тьма рассеялась, как Джироламо понял, что стоит среди десяти трупов, и он целиком и полностью испачкан в крови. 

Тогда он ощутил первый росток отчаянья, а вместе с ним, готовность принять свою смерть, если изгнать демона не удастся.

Весть о том, что случилась со священниками разлетелась по всему Риму, а сам Джироламо вновь пришел просить экзорцизма. Они согласились, но при условии, что все это будет проходить внутри церкви, до которой десять растерзанных священников не сумели его довезти. Граф согласился, но сказал, что сам переступить порога церкви он не может, однако своим братьям он позволит себя связать и занести туда. 

Они так и поступили, и едва оказавшись в церкви, Риарио ощутил как боль пронзает каждый его нерв. Спасительная тьма сгустилась перед взором, но он слышал все. Он слышал как лопнули веревки, его удерживающие. Он слышал, как истеричным голосом настоятель велит убить демона, что изничтожил их братьев, он слышал хруст костей и чуял запах жженой плоти. Когда тьма рассеялась, Риарио увидел, что стоит на пороге храма. За распахнутой дверью он видел то, что больше никогда не хотел помнить. Стены Дома Господнего были окрашены в красное, тела лежали хаотично все, кроме настоятеля, что был распят на кресте словно Иисус, а сердце его, на нетронутых сосудах оканчивало свое биение будучи наколотым на навершие креста.

С тех пор церковь признала, что его демон слишком силен, и велела ему избавляться от него самому. Папа Римский, что было неудивительно, даже не попробовал изгнать демона собственного сына, слишком боясь за собственную жизнь.

Когда его родная церковь отвернулась, Джироламо ощутил, что отчаянье, что жило в нем затопило собой все его существо. Он не мог оставаться в замке, ведь он постоянно переставал себя контролировать. Нужно было бежать. Он и пустил клич, что заплатит тысячу флоринов тому, кто освободит его от демона, а сам отправился туда, где мало кому мог принести вред.

И вот, он был на окраине Италии, в самом захолустном трактире, и ждал. Он ждал каждый день различных экзорцистов, и каждый из них не мог даже его связать. Хотя Джироламо уже точно знал, что веревки его не удержат. Леса Италии удобрялись благодаря его демону, а сам граф становился с каждым днем все мрачнее. 

Трактирщик просил его уходить днем, после того как Риарио щелчком пальцев спалил дотла стол, за которым кто-то упомянул медведя. Он не мог себя контролировать, потеряв самообладание, и потому демон воспользовался этим, чтобы показать ему как он силен. Графу было бы страшно, если бы он уже не смирился с тем, что его исцелить невозможно.

Однако надежда — это необычная вещь. И потому он еще не покончил с собой сам. Он откладывал этот день, дожидаясь новых охотников за ценной добычей в тысячу флоринов.

Новый экзорцист застал его на вересковой поляне посреди леса. Он ломился сквозь кусты, словно медведь, но Джироламо не боялся. На его губах появилась ухмылка. Кажется, с его помощью римская церковь навсегда избавиться от всех бездарных и безродных шарлатанов, именующих себя экзорцистами. Среди охотников за тысячей флоринов родовитые встречались нечасто. Этот, наверное, тоже безродная шавка.

Риарио поднялся и выпрямился, чтобы достойно встретить претендента на его золото.

— Как же вы далеко забрались, граф! — пробормотал чернявый и кудрявый мужчина, выбирая из своих волос веточки.

Знакомый голос ударил по памяти, воскрешая все встречи с его обладателем, и Риарио понял, что не может сдержать своего гнева.

— Ты! — Из его уст вырвалось что-то больше похожее на змеиное шипение, чем на человеческий голос.

Экзорцист немедленно поднял голову и уставился на Джироламо с язвительной ухмылкой.

— А, это ты, святоша. Значит это тебя тут демоны заели, а?

Риарио ощутил, что его ненависть достигла пика, и он больше не может с собой ничего сделать. Он бы отвернулся, ушел, плевался бы ядом в конце концов, но не довольно ухмылялся, глядя на противника приподнимая его одной рукой в воздух и усмехаясь:

— Не угадал, шавка безродная. Столько лет прошло. Нужно признать, ты сослужил мне неплохую службу. Еще немного и я заполучу эту душу окончательно- Риарио ощутил, как его губы растянулись в довольной усмешке. — А ты, так и быть, не будешь долго мучиться, сдохнешь сразу, из моей благодарности.

Он знал что сейчас произойдет, это перестало быть тайной для него с момента приезда в эту глушь. Чтобы убить, этой твари не требуется ни прикосновение, ни захват, ни удар. Стоит только сжать пальцы, и вмиг все внутренности Томаззо перемешаются с обломками его ребер и он умрет от боли и внутреннего кровотечения. 

Однако вор не желал расстаться с жизнь так просто, и крикнул единственные слова, что заставили Джироламо вырваться из хватки демона просто для того, чтобы собственноручно его убить:

— Да ты трусливый слабак! Чего ждать от такого ублюдка как ты! Такое ничтожество никогда не сумеет меня победить! 

Томаззо упал в траву, и откатился как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от рук графа. Джироламо не дожидался, пока противник вскочит на ноги, но тот и сам был умен. Драка была недолгой, вор оказался изворотливее и ловчее, а потому уже через несколько минут руки графа были связаны. Узлы были недостаточно крепкими, и тот, вместо того чтобы уступить демону и позволить ему растерзать противника пробормотал:

— Руки...туже...

— Чего? — Джироламо буквально чувствовал, как Томаззо смотрит на него удивленно.

— Туже! — Риарио рявкнул, все силы кидая на то, чтобы оттолкнуть от разума демона.

Его хватило не надолго, однако когда в очередной раз граф пришел в себя он лежал в своей комнате ужасного постоялого двора и удовлетворенно ощущал, что не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, но вот к чему ему кляп, это оставалось загадкой. Но тайне оставалось пребывать таковой не долго — смуглые пальцы вытащили кусок ткани из его рта и поднесли воды.

Он успел сделать лишь глоток, прежде чем понял, что вновь не властен над своим телом. Демон внутри него напился, и хрипло заговорил:

— Я же сказал тебе, что ты слишком жалостлив и долго не выдержишь. Так и случилось.

— А я тебе говорил, что свяжу тебя так, что ты не сумеешь выбраться. — С усмешкой ответил турок и сел напротив.

Джироламо пытался снова вызвать в себе чувство ненависти, чтобы управлять собой самому, но этого было недостаточно.

— Видишь, а мальчишка-то на последнем издыхании. Все верит по наивности, что сможет сам то, в чем ты ему помог, провидец. 

— Откуда... — Начал изумленно Томаззо, но демон не дал ему оговорить:

— Ну не от Бога же, это и так ясно. 

Повисло недолгое молчание, но вскоре оно было нарушено довольным заявлением демона.

— Да, знаешь, я давно хотел увидеть, как будет проходить встреча творца и творения. — Орсо вскинул густые брови в немом вопросе, и насмешливо спросил:

— Уж не намекаешь ли ты, лукавый, что этот страдалец мне сыном приходится? Я похож на кретина, который в это поверит?

— Родитель? О нет, нет-нет, не путай — ты его создатель. Точнее не его. Мой. Взгляни на меня, создатель. Разве я не прекрасен? Разве тот, кого ты создал, не восхитителен, а? 

— Я не создавал тебя. — Томаззо возмутился совершенно искренне. — Мы виделись лишь пару раз!

— Четыре. В первый раз ты напал на того, кто не мог дать сдачи, пусть и был старше. Но я тебя не обвиняю, за те слова, что он сказал его стоило побить. В другой ты назвал его девственником, хотя я тоже тебя не обвиню, ведь он им и правда являлся, да еще и тебя прервал. В третий раз ты сказал что о такого как он и руки пачкать не стоит и это тоже верно. Слова — мощное оружие в твоих руках, прорицатель. 

Джироламо ощутил, как каркающий смех вырывается из его горла. Демон внутри него веселился.

— Но самым верным было то, что ты забрал у него кое-что. Кое-что важное. Настолько важное, что тогда это едва не раздавило мальчишку, вот я и смог проникнуть в чистую душу, поселиться в ней и ждать, пока ненависть станет сильнее всего прочего. Ведь самая крепкая ненависть лежит на основе любви. Правда, какая там могла быть любовь, но вот восхищение, уважение, восторг и обожания, как составляющие первой влюбленности, стали лучшей основой для столь долгой ненависти. Ну так что, нравится тебе твое творение? Осталось немного, и он уже не сможет бороться, и тогда и ты не сумеешь меня одолеть.

Вор нахмурился, нащупывая что-то под рубашкой, неторопливо снял крест, тот самый, что когда-то был украден у Риарио. Джироламо ощутил прилив радости, и кинулся к своему сокровищу так же сильно, как и тогда, когда Орсо зацепил его словами. Заветный ключ оказался на шее, и Джироламо ощутил, как боль разрывает его на части. 

Такой боли он не испытывал никогда, и он неё он потерял сознание. Ему казалось, что он пролежал без сознания целую вечность, продолжая бороться с тем, что едва ли не проросло в его душе, то, что успело стать частью его самого. Он боролся так долго, что выбился из сил, но кто-то с той стороны держал его. Он чувствовал это. Он знал, что даже если сил не будет, ему не дадут упасть, и граф сумел. 

Он пришел в сознание в том же самом клоповнике и удивился. Рядом с ним на узкой и неудобной кровати лежал Орсо и держал его за руку крепко. Джироламо удивленно осмотрелся. Комната выглядела жилой, и никаких разрушений в ней не было. 

— О, ты проснулся, святоша. — Проговорил сонный Томаззо, открывая глаза и пожимая онемевшие от неудобного положения пальцы.

— Что со мной было? Я помню что ты одел на меня крест и...

— Ты бредил. — Отозвался мошенник, поправляя одежду и поднимаясь. — Трое суток бредил. Боролся с демоном, как видно. А я разговаривал с тобой в это время. 

Джиролламо помолчал несколько секунд и сказал признательно:

— Спасибо.

— Твое лучшее спасибо это тысяча флоринов. — Серьезно отозвался провидец.

Риарио кивнул на дверь и сказал:

— На твое счастье у одержимого никто не осмелился красть. — Джироламо открыл тайник в полу, услужливо предоставленный ему хозяином постоялого двора, и достал тяжелый мешок с деньгами. Достойная сумма была тяжела на вес, но он был готов расстаться с ней без сожалений. Чистая душа важнее. И всё же кое-что беспокоило его.

— Ты сказал, что я бредил...

— Да. — Орсо отозвался, убирая мешок в сумку и глядя графу в глаза.

— О чем я говорил?

— Твои россказни сводились к тому, как в детстве тебе вытирали сопли.

 

— Что ж, — граф удовлетворенно хмыкнул, — мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это выслушивать. Отсюда нужно выбираться. 

Томаззо на секунду задумался, останавливаясь на пороге, и сказал внезапно, с усмешкой:

— Знаешь, я должен присмотреть за тобой некоторое время, чтобы убедиться что у демона не осталось соблазна вернуться. Из этих мест до Рима два дня на лошади. Думаю, будет достаточно.

Риарио усмехнулся в ответ:

— Только имей ввиду, балаганный шарлатан, красть у меня больше нечего.

Времени будет достаточно. Как впрочем и для того, чтобы обдумать, почему ему стал так симпатичен тот, кого он стремился всем сердцем убить. 

Их ждал увлекательнейший путь домой.


End file.
